L'ombre de toi-même
by Paige0703
Summary: Après sa défaite contre Aomine, Kuroko décide que s'il veut vraiment plus fort il doit se débarraser des fantômes de son passé. Il va donc faire face à Aomine et lui dit ce qu'il a sur le coeur depuis fort longtemps...


**_Salut !_**

**_ Voici ma première fic sur cet animé (et donc sur ce couple). Pour le moment c'est un OS mais je pense mettre une suite après avoir vu la saison 2... Donc va falloir patienté. (99% de chance pour que je fasse une suite)._**  
**_ Bon je vous laisse en espérant que vous aimerez._**

**_ Kiss et bonne lecture :)_**

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**L'ombre de toi-même...**_

Ils avaient perdu... Seirin avait perdu face à Tōō... Kuroko avait perdu face à Aomine et, d'une certaine manière, face à son passé. Kagami avait perdu face à Aomine... La nouvelle lumière face à l'ancienne... Le moral au plus bas Seirin devait pourtant se remettre de cet échec. Ils leur restaient après tout, comme leur avait si bien fait remarquer leur coach, la Winter Cup. Ils auraient une chance de prendre leur revanche et ainsi éviter de devoir se confesser nu par la même occasion.

Depuis leur match face à Aomine, Kuroko ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce dernier. Leur passé lui revenait en mémoire chaque jour un peu plus. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble alors, qu'au début, rien ne semblait les lier hormis le basket. Un simple ballon les avait finalement rapproché pour finalement les éloigner peu à peu. _"Plus je fais de mon mieux, plus le basket devient ennuyeux"_... Quand est-ce déjà qu'Aomine avait commencé à penser de la sorte ? _"Le basket n'est qu'un jeu de toute façon". _Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu plus tôt que sa lumière semblait peu à peu se perdre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu ses appels à l'aide ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt qu'Aomine souffrait autant de ne pas trouver de rival ? Il n'avait plus rien pour le motiver... Pourquoi devrait-il s'entraîner ? Pour qui ? Kuroko ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas su remarquer plus tôt la détresse de son camarade.

Kuroko y pensait jour et nuit... nuit et jour. Aomine avait toujours été si lumineux, si chaleureux qu'il avait finit par croire qu'il le serait toujours. Le joueur fantôme avait été plus qu'heureux de rejoindre l'équipe, de voir que d'autres personnes avaient besoin de lui, de son "don"... Il était enfin utile. Il avait été accepté pas tous les autres titulaires, même par Kise, le petit dernier. Il était devenu quelqu'un sur qui on comptait.

- Aomine kun... murmura Kuroko tout en poursuivant sa marche silencieuse.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre la véritable nature de ses sentiments à l'égard du basané. Il était tombé amoureux de son sourire, son rire, sa voix, son jeu... Tout ce qui faisait qu'Aomine était Aomine. Il aurait pu passer des heures avec son coéquipier, parler de tout est de rien, juste marcher, juste être ensemble... Il avait toujours aimé ses moments passés avec Aomine, chérissant plus que tous ses précieux souvenirs que représentait ce dernier. Manger une glace sur le retour, jouer au basket dans le parc, les entraînements avec les autres membres, les matchs... Tout ce que représentait Aomine était son trésor et pourtant... Et pourtant replonger dans ses souvenirs était devenu de plus en plus douloureux. Plus jamais ils ne parleraient ensemble comme autrefois... Plus jamais il ne verrait le sourire si enfantin que pouvait afficher son ancienne lumière... Plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire résonner à ses oreilles... Plus jamais il ne sentirait sa main passer dans ses cheveux... Il avait perdu Aomine et ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Aomine appartenait au passé...

Aomine appartenait au passé et lui se devait d'aller de l'avant. Pour lui mais surtout pour le reste de son équipe qui comptait sur lui. Pour Seirin, pour Kagami, pour Momoi d'une certaine manière et peut-être aussi pour Aomine. Pourquoi fallait-il que toute sa vie tourne autour de cet homme ?

Kuroko s'arrêta observant simplement son reflet dans la vitrine.

_- Tu es toujours pareil Tetsu. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé depuis le collège. Pas du tout. Je suis déçu. _

_"Déçu"..._ Il avait déçu Aomine ? Cette simple petite phrase avait fait bien plus de mal à Kuroko que de voir ses passes inefficaces. Elle était bien plus cruelle que leur défaite 112-55... Il avait déçu Aomine, la personne qu'il aimait le plus en ce monde, la personne qui l'avait fait devenir ce qu'il ait aujourd'hui. Qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Aomine ? Kuroko préférait ne pas y penser et reprit alors sa marche.

- Je dois devenir plus fort pour avancer et pour ça je dois... murmura Kuroko alors qu'il était proche de sa destination.

La prochaine fois il vaincrait Aomine. Il l'avait promis à Momoi, à Kagami, à son équipe et surtout à lui-même. Il ne briserait jamais sa promesse qu'importe le prix à payer, qu'importe les sacrifices qu'il devrait faire.

Il entra dans le gymnase sachant pertinemment qu'il y trouverait Aomine. Ce dernier était, comme à son habitude, allongé sur l'estrade, la tête au bord, un ballon de basket en main. Ce n'est seulement qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée.

- Bonjour Aomine kun.

- …

- Je suis désolé de te déranger mais...

- Tu viens pour me dire que tu me vaincras la prochaine fois ? demanda Aomine en fixant de nouveau le plafond.

- Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, même si c'est le cas. Ce sera différent à la Winter Cup, répondit Kuroko.

- Mais bien sur... Tu penses vraiment pouvoir devenir plus fort que moi en si peu de temps ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Oui, et c'est la raison qui ma pousser à venir te voir.

- Comment ça ? demanda Aomine ne voyant pas où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

Kuroko prit une profonde inspiration et avoua enfin :

- Aomine kun je... Je t'ai sincèrement aimé.

Le ballon tomba au sol.

- Je t'ai aimé comme personne, poursuivit le joueur de Seirin, ignorant le ballon qui continuait de rouler. Je t'ai aimé pendant tout ce temps mais si je veux devenir plus fort je dois me défaire de mon passé. Je ne pourrai pas avancer si je ne te le dis pas alors voilà : tu as toujours été le seul à mes yeux.

Aomine était sous le choc. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Kuroko se confesse à lui. Il ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, respirant à peine. Son cœur battait à la chamade et, d'une certaine manière, il avait peur d'entendre la suite.

- Je pensais que ça durerait toujours mais... tu n'es plus celui dont je suis tombé amoureux. Aomine kun, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même désormais. J'aimais le regard pétillant que tu avais en jouant, le sourire que tu affichais en marquant un panier, ta joie à la fin d'un match...

Aomine tourna lentement sa tête vers le jeune homme quand celui-ci s'interrompit. Il vit alors une larme coulait le long de la joue de Kuroko. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression de désarroi sur le visage de son ancienne ombre. Ce dernier semblait si fragile à cet instant... comme prêt à s'effondrer.

- Tu es certes bien plus fort qu'au temps du collège mais tu as perdu de ton éclat Aomine kun. À mes yeux tu ne brilles plus comme autrefois. Seul la solitude et la tristesse se reflètent dans tes yeux. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire reprendre goût au basket. Je te battrais... non, on te battra. Il y a toujours plus fort que soit. Je t'ai l'ais déjà dit autrefois : un jour tu rencontreras un adversaire à ta hauteur. Je te demande d'être encore un peu patient.

Kuroko ne chercha pas à stopper ses larmes, ni même à les essuyer. Depuis le temps qu'il gardait tout pour lui... Il tourna finalement le dos à Aomine avant d'ajouter :

- Ne te méprends pas : je ne te déteste pas. Tu resteras toujours quelqu'un de spécial à mes yeux mais continuer de t'aimer comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent ne rime plus à rien. Si tu savais à quelque point l'Aomine dont je suis tombé éperdument amoureux me manque... Je n'aurais au final jamais pu lui dire "Je t'aime Aomine kun"... conclu-t-il le cœur serré.

Aomine tendit alors son bras vers Kuroko qui quittait le gymnase. Il referma sa main dans le vide au même moment où l'ombre de Kuroko disparaissait complètement. Aomine ramena sa main au-dessus de son visage avant de l'ouvrir doucement.

- Tetsu je t'...

Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps.

- Non, je ne mérite pas de prononcer ses mots... Vivement la Winter Cup Tetsu, dit-il tristement.

Une fois sorti du gymnase, à quelques pas à peine, Kuroko croisa Momoi. La jeune fille éait venu voir comment se passait leur rencontre, s'inquiétant pour eux.

- Je te le confis, dit-il simplement en passant près d'elle. Prends soin de lui.

La jeune fille hocha juste la tête sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait empêcher sa voix de trembler si elle parlait. Elle aimait Kuroko... Kuroko aimait Aomine...

Kuroko quitta le lycée de ses deux anciens camarades avant de prendre la direction du sien. Ils devaient partir en camp d'entraînement sous peu. Il devait assumer ses choix jusqu'au bout. Ses sentiments pour Aomine ne lui seraient jamais rendus, il avait perdu Aomine pour de bon... Pourtant, au plus profond de lui une toute petite voix ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter inlassablement : _"N'abandonnes pas..."_


End file.
